Fairchild Family
Fairchild is the surname of an English family residing primarily in Thorn, Surrey, where they are well known for their wealth and, what is considered to be, their more-than-generous genetics. The family has a strong hold in the hospitality industry with the Fairchild Hotel Corporation (est. 1915) and own a great deal of property in their hometown, including The Black Rabbit Inn and Tadzio's Theatre (co-managed by brothers Robert and Edward Fairchild). Despite all their enviable attributes, the family is generally well liked among the people of Thorn, and very popular in the social circles of London. The family home, known officially as Thorn Hall and colloquially as the House of Sprog, sits on the very east of town. Family History Family Members Robert and Jenny Fairchild's Family *Robert — b. April 10, 1951. Chief Executive Officer of Fairchild Hotels from 1982 to 2004. *Jenny — b. September 30, 1950. Finance Director of Fairchild Hotels from 1982 to 2004. *Oliver — b. January 1, 1971. Eldest child; works as a barrister in London *Beth — b. January 1, 1971. Oliver's twin sister; fashion designer. *Lily — b. April 24, 1973. Psychologist. *Wendy — b. July 5, 1974. Doctor (general practitioner). *Ben — b. May 19, 1976. Chief Operating Officer of Fairchild Hotels (1998-2004); CEO of the company from 2004-2036 *Mel — b. February 19, 1980. Dancer with the Royal Ballet (principal as of 2004). Eventual ballet instructor/co-owner of The Landau School of Ballet. *Garen — b. March 20, 1983. Chief Operating Officer of Fairchild Hotels as of 2004. Other Fairchildren *Jack Fairchild — father of Robert and Edward. CEO of Fairchild Hotels from 1946 to 1982. *Lynne Fairchild née Thorn — mother of Robert and Edward. *Edward Fairchild — brother of Robert; co-owner of The Black Rabbit Inn and Tadzio's Theatre. *Elizabeth Fairchild née McGregor - wife of Edward Fairchild. *Rufus Fairchild — b. January 20, 1980. Only son of Edward and Elizabeth Fairchild. *Rebecca Fairchild — b. April 8, 1984. Only daughter of Edward and Elizabeth Fairchild. *Sita Fairchild née Jani — wife of Oliver Fairchild. *Kaylee Fairchild — b. January 15, 2006. Daughter of Sita and Oliver Fairchild. *Dana Fairchild — b. December 23, 2000. Daughter of Beth Fairchild. *Lena Fairchild née Moreau — wife of Ben Fairchild. *Cassie Fairchild — b. March 28, 2008. Only daughter of Lena and Ben Fairchild. *Julian Fairchild — b. April 17, 2010. Only son of Lena and Ben Fairchild. *Emily Fairchild née Portman — wife of Garen Fairchild. *Jory Fairchild — b. February 3, 2015. Son of Emily and Garen Fairchild. *E.L. Fairchild — b. February 3, 2015. Jory's twin brother; son of Emily and Garen Fairchild. *Joseph Fairchild † — brother of Jack Fairchild. Killed in 1940, aged 19, in The Battle of Britain. *Owen Fairchild † — brother of Jack Fairchild. Killed in 1946, aged 19, in a motorcycle accident. *Annabelle Fairchild — sister of Jack Fairchild. *Malcolm Fairchild † — (1900-1946) Father of Jack, Joseph, Owen, and Annabelle Fairchild. *Isobel Fairchild née Connelly — wife of Malcolm Fairchild. *Wife of Julian Fairchild *Audrey Fairchild — daughter of Julian Fairchild *Daniel Fairchild — son of Julian Fairchild Fairchild Relatives *Eliot Irons — husband of Wendy Fairchild *Nora Irons — b. March 3, 2004. Daughter of Wendy and Eliot Irons. *Christopher Irons — b. October 9, 2007. Son of Wendy and Eliot Irons. *Adrien Landau — husband of Melanie Fairchild. *Alex Landau — b. October 10, 2007. Elder son of Melanie and Adrien Landau. *Ethan Landau — b. June 3, 2010. Younger son of Melanie and Adrien Landau. *Alice Landau — b. November 24, 2014. Daughter and youngest child of Melanie and Adrien Landau. *Frank McGregor † — Father of Jennifer Faichild née McGregor and Elizabeth Fairchild née McGregor. *Jenna McGregor née Landry — Mother of Jennifer Faichild née McGregor and Elizabeth Fairchild née McGregor. *Michael Hewitt — husband of Cassie Fairchild *Malcolm Hewitt — son of Cassie and Michael Hewitt *Sarah Hewitt — daughter of Cassie and Michael Hewitt *Max Landau — son of Alex Landau and Naomi Hewitt *Landau Family — relatives by marriage *Moreau Family — relatives by marriage *Jani Family — relatives by marriage *Irons Family — relatives by marriage *Hewitt Family — relatives by marriage Family Tree Name Etymology The name Fairchild is of Anglo-Saxon origin, derived from the Old English word fæger (fair or beautiful) and clid (child). The name first appeared in Oxfordshire well before the Norman Conquest. External Links Fanmix: House of Sprog Category:Families Category:Fairchild Family Category:House of Sprog Category:Inhabitants of Thorn Category:Protestants